JP-A-9-123562 discloses an image forming apparatus having a so-called N-up or N-in-one function for printing by arranging input images on divided areas respectively on a sheet that is divided into N (>1).
In the conventional image forming apparatus, when plural copies of the image are printed, using the N-in-one function, the following problem may occur. When five copies of the images are printed in 4 in 1, based on input image data including three total pages in total. The conventional image forming apparatus generates output image data in such a way that, after the images from first page to third page for the first copy are arranged in divided areas on the first sheet, a form or page break is used, regardless of whether or not a blank divided area arises on the first sheet. Then, the images from first page to third page for the second copy are arranged in the divided areas on the next sheet. Accordingly, the images A, B and C from first page to third page are arranged and printed, whereby a total of five sheets with one blank divided area are printed, as shown in FIG. 10. This phenomenon is problematic when the printed sheet is cut into four for use (e.g., a slip or check table printed in 4-in-one) because a waste sheet is contained in the sheets after cutting.
There is a method for avoiding this problem in the case where the image forming apparatus receives an input image data from a terminal unit. That is the input image data in which five copies of the three pages of images are arranged consecutively by copying and pasting the data of three pages repeatedly four times in an application software produced at the terminal unit. Then, the image data is transmitted to the image forming apparatus. However, this operation is troublesome. On the other hand, in the case where the input image data is acquired by reading a document through a scanner, the above method cannot be employed, and five sheets are consumed.
Also, in the case where the input image data is acquired by reading the document on the scanner, when a plurality of same document images are printed in 4 in 1 in the conventional image forming apparatus, it is required to read the same document on the scanner, whereby the workability was low.
Aspects of this invention provide an image forming apparatus that can solve the problem with a so-called N-in-one function.